


Dinner Arguments

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguments, Everyone Needs Angry Sex, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: A simple question of dinner has Beca really triggered and she's going to make her point very clear to Luisa.





	Dinner Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt and this is what came out of it. It was pretty funny to write.

“Maus? Are you home?” Luisa just walked in the door to the shared apartment and looked around in an attempt to find her girlfriend. She had gotten off work an hour ago, the commute back killing her, and she was starving. She slipped off her heels and undid a few buttons on her work shirt before walking through the various rooms. She stopped in the kitchen where she hoped Beca was making dinner, but couldn’t find the small woman so she went to their bedroom. Instead of finding Beca curled up in the sheets she swore smelled like Luisa, Luisa found the perfectly made bed she assembled that morning. Luisa tilted her head in confusion until she realized to check the study. If Beca wasn’t in any of the other rooms, she would be in the study most likely working on a new mix.

Luisa slid aside the glass door and eyed her girlfriend who was fervently staring holes into her laptop screen, music blaring from the black Beats on her head. Beca was working hurriedly on the latest track for the artist she was assigned and she was so focused on her work she didn’t notice Luisa standing in front of her. Luisa leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms across her chest, and watched Beca work for a few minutes. Luisa tried to catch Beca’s attention, but Beca’s headphones were too loud so she didn’t hear Luisa. It wasn’t until Luisa walked up behind her, forced the headphones from her head, and turned her around in her chair that Beca felt Luisa’s presence. Luisa stood firmly in front of Beca, arms still crossed, and glared down at her annoyedly. “Oh, hey Luisa. When did you get here?” Beca asked, sensing the awkward tension between them. Luisa’s expression leveled out, but she was stern when she answered, “Fifteen minutes ago. And I’ve been standing there for ten.” Beca opened her mouth but then closed it again, not being able to formulate a proper response.

“Whatever. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?” Luisa continued, moving on to a different topic. Beca looked around the room as if that would give her an idea and when she couldn’t find a suggestion in the shelves, she decided to go with a playful option with the hopes it would lighten Luisa’s mood. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind eating you for dinner,” Beca insinuated, glancing at Luisa timidly. Luisa initially didn’t know how to respond to Beca’s innuendo then she found a way out of it. She thought of what she wanted for dinner and went with the pretense of playing along with Beca. Luisa smirked like she was considering Beca’s offer and bent down as she hummed lowly, the sound a desirous tone. She landed one hand on the desk behind Beca and bit her lip, getting all up in Beca’s face. Beca felt Luisa’s other hand graze her covered entrance and slide underneath her shirt, dangerously close to her waistband. A deep red blush overtook Beca’s cheeks at that moment while Beca remembered how much the older woman flustered her.

She knew she was screwed when Luisa inched her hand up her body slowly, stopping at the edge of her bra, and positioned her mouth next to Beca’s ear. Luisa let her lips brush over Beca’s heated cheeks before she finally whispered, “I think we should have Chinese for dinner. I’ll go order now.” In the next second, Luisa was off Beca and heading out to the kitchen to do as she said. Beca’s skin burned where Luisa touched her and all she could do was fume. Beca stood up furiously and chased after Luisa, tackling her down onto the couch. She grabbed one of throw pillows to beat Luisa to a pulp, though it would be pointless. “Oh for the love of—Argh!” Beca groaned, pounding Luisa’s laughing face with the small pillow. Luisa roared with laughter at how flustered her girlfriend was and removed the pillow from her clenched fists. Luisa tossed the pillow away before she reached up and pulled Beca’s lips against hers, gripping Beca’s cheeks tightly. Beca, who was straddling Luisa’s waist, surged with a combination of arousal and anger which made her clutch Luisa’s collar viciously. Luisa was only trying to calm her girlfriend, but Beca had other plans.

Beca kissed Luisa back, shoving her tongue inside Luisa’s mouth. Luisa moved her hands to Beca’s waist and flipped them off the couch. Luisa landed on top of Beca with a groan from the smaller woman, but Beca continued like nothing happened. She feverishly unbuttoned Luisa’s shirt, pushed the shirt off Luisa’s shoulders, and went to the button on Luisa’s pants. Luisa broke away from the kisses and went down to Beca’s neck, taking off Beca’s clothes as she went. Soon enough, they were both half-naked and horny, but Beca was still angry. As Luisa went to kiss her again, Beca bit Luisa’s lower lip a bit too hard and asked between biting kisses, “Why would you do that?” Luisa got between Beca’s hips, wrapping Beca’s legs around her waist, and ground into her fiercely. “You weren’t listening and didn’t answer my fucking question,” Luisa huffed out, her own temper getting tested. Beca held onto Luisa’s shoulders while Luisa pressed her hips into Beca’s own and drove them both up the wall with lust. Beca bit Luisa’s pulse point, licked the mark over, and groaned, “Whatever! It’s only dinner, not the end of the world. Luisa!”

Luisa dug her teeth into Beca’s skin fairly harshly at the back talk but soothed it over with a few kisses before she lifted herself from Beca, the lust and anger present in both their faces. “Do you really want to do this?” Luisa asked, both for consent and the sake of their argument that had just formed. Beca held her hands to Luisa’s chest as she breathed heavily, “Yes. Fuck me while we argue.” Beca was bitter and sarcastic in her tone, but truly meant what she said so Luisa picked her up by the ribcage. Luisa turned Beca around and bent her over the edge of their ottoman, spreading Beca’s legs quickly. Luisa got behind Beca and sank one hand around Beca’s front. She teased Beca with two fingers before slipping her hand into the depths of Beca’s underwear and circling the throbbing clitoris. Beca straightened herself out but braced herself on the ottoman, preparing for a semi-rough fingering. Luisa drove three fingers into Beca immediately and didn’t wait to thrust savagely. Luisa’s free hand came around to Beca’s front and cupped her breast, moving the bra out of the way. Beca’s noises became a jumble of lustful moans, angry groans, and a sinister, “You’re not going to win this.”

Beca was obviously referring to the argument that was unfinished and Luisa knew this, moving her hand from Beca’s chest to her throat. She wasn’t violent, though it certainly looked like it, and Luisa brought the back of Beca’s body against her front using this mild hold. Luisa roughly kissed up Beca’s neck, sliding her hand back down to Beca’s chest, and taunted, “If I’m not winning, why are you begging to come?” Beca threw her head back onto Luisa’s shoulder, wrapped her arm around to the back of Luisa’s head, and closed her fist in the blonde’s hair, earning her a bite with a thrust. Beca forced Luisa to look at her in the face before placing a passionate kiss to her lips. She moved her other hand to hold Luisa’s wrist, the one moving rapidly, and push the woman’s fingers deeper into her. Beca pulled away from the kisses but kept her grip in Luisa’s hair as she screamed Luisa’s name, coming angrily. She heaved breaths while Lusia removed her fingers from her, not giving her the satisfaction of calming down. Luisa licked her fingers clean with the thought of her winning the argument, but Beca wasn’t going to let her off so easily. When she got the chance, Beca laid Luisa out on the ottoman in front of her, their tempers through the roof once again.

Luisa growled low in her throat as a start but eventually formed words understandable to Beca. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for your stubbornness,” she argued, settling uncomfortably into the footstool. Beca dug her nails into Luisa’s thighs as she positioned them on her shoulders and countered, “Oh, so it’s my fault you decided to turn me on for a dumbass question?!” Luisa winced inwardly at the sharp pain, but tangled her fingers in Beca’s hair and commanded, “Well, I wasn’t the one on my laptop, now was I?” Luisa found two fingers suddenly inside her for her smart-ass comment, a small moan escaping her lips, and couldn’t help closing her grip on Beca’s hair. She lightly pulled at the brown locks, arched unconsciously into Beca, and leaned her head back in furious pleasure. Beca saw a small falter in Luisa’s demeanor, deciding to use it against her. She was going to win this argument and she knew it. Beca added another finger and pushed harder, deeper into Luisa, getting Luisa high off just that. Luisa was too focused on her oncoming climax to remember they were arguing, but the mild rage still coursed through her. Beca felt Luisa start to clench around her and purposefully slowed down, wanting Luisa to admit defeat.

Luisa gasped at the slower tempo, grinding her hips to gain more friction, though she knew Beca was in control at this point. Beca intermixed hard thrusts with her gentle touches as she demanded, “Look at me, Luisa!” Luisa begrudgingly lifted her head from its place and stared at Beca with a helpless look on her face, eyebrows pulled together under a sweat coated forehead. Luisa’s lips were parted because she was dying for air and thought leaving her mouth open would help. Beca glared at Luisa and then explained, “You’re not going to come until I tell you to then we’ll both forget this argument ever happened. You understand me?” Luisa bit her lower lip brutally, the tips of her teeth showing briefly, nodded rapidly, and begged, “Gott, ja! Bitte, Bitte.” With that, Luisa laid her head back down and let Beca continue. Beca picked up her pace again, but she didn’t get Luisa there immediately. She was going to drag this out as long as she wanted to and just kept Luisa there for minutes on end. Luisa couldn’t take it anymore. The unresolved tension in her core drove her insane and the intense throbbing panged in her eardrums, both almost physically hurting her.

“Bitte, Beca. Now, please,” Luisa pleaded, hoping Beca would have mercy on her. Beca wasn’t so forgiving and just slowed down a slight bit. Luisa screamed in agony, moved her hips again, and tears fell in single streams down her face. “Please, Beca. It hurts, it hurts,” Luisa begged, wishing she could be relieved of this torture. Beca picked up her pace again, moved Luisa’s underwear to the side, and told her, “Now, come Luisa.” Beca kissed Luisa’s clitoris chastely, but that was enough for Luisa to release everything she had, coming harder than she ever had. Luisa’s head hung off the side of the ottoman like she had just died and her eyes partially rolled back into her head. Beca was still pissed at Luisa as she pulled Luisa off the ottoman and into her lap, holding her waist firmly. Luisa was catching her breath when Beca pulled her down into passionate kisses that read more love than rage but conveyed the disposition Beca had. Beca went down to Luisa’s neck and Luisa breathlessly admitted, “Fine, Maus. You win.” Beca stopped her marking on Luisa’s neck to stare Luisa in the eyes. Luisa held to the sides of her face, kissed her softly, and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Luisa. Just don’t do that again.”

“Fine, I won’t. But seriously . . . what do you want for dinner?”


End file.
